King's Meeting
by Naiel
Summary: Crossover Kimba X Simba. King Rex holds the King's Meetings. Kings go there to prove they are worthy of being king, and introducing there heir. Ever wondered what would happen if Mufasa bansihed Taka before he died?
1. Intro

_Crossover Kimba the white lion and The Lion King_

_Don't own anything expect the story ect._

_Intro_

King Rex viewed the map of the Lion Kingdoms. In the east, the jungle oasis of King Panja. In the west, the Savannah kingdom of King Mufasa. North, the thorny kingdom of King Lóegaire. And last the South; the oasis-filled desert Kingdom of King Argyneb. He moved the stones around a little bit. In the center of them all, was his kingdom. The King of Kings. He looked at the land South-West. It was named the' outlands' because it was a barren wasteland.

King Rex remembered all of them. The white King Panja, and his light-sand-coloured pride. The majestic King Mufasa, with his strong build lions, mainly in caramel and golden tones. King Lógaire, with dark browns and black lions, known for their cruelty. And the lioness of the lands of King Argyneb; the beautiful cream-colored lioness were famous for their beauty. Light colours, all of them, with green or blue eyes. King Rex shook his head. Yes, they were exotic, but some lions would do anything for a queen with those colours. He turned away for the stony map, and walked over the ridge of his cave. The Speckled lions were growing more and more rare; it was unfortunate. But soon, there would be another meeting! The kings would once again fight for highest rank, to prove themselves. And introduce there heir of course. As the sun rose, he could feel that it would be a great King's Meeting. Yes, Some very exciting years were coming up.

_Lógaire: Father of Shamus (see Kimba the White Lion)Irish name. Argyneb: Father of Meethu and Nala (combination of the names Argyros and Deneb, meaning Silvertail – see Kimba the White Lion)_


	2. Chapter 1: The Banished

_Chapter 1: The Banished._

Bubu was sneaking closer and closer; Eliza, the Queen of the East Kingdom. Bubu growled softly. She should have been HIS queen. HE was the one that risked his life to kidnap the girl in the first place. HE travelled all the way to the Southern Kingdoms to get a queen with blue eyes and a creamy coat. She should be his, just like the Jungle should be his! HE lived here all his life. That white lion... that blasted white lion! He took his queen away from him! Stole his queen, the nerve. For years he been trying to get her back. Without any results. But today, today, yes, today would be his lucky day. She was mature now; old enough to bear cubs. He would take her, and make her his. No more of that foolish _Panja._

Bubu watched her. She was drinking. Standing in the river. Her creamy coat was reflected into the water. His grin grew wider. He would take her. And she would be his. Bubu used the tall grass to sneak near. When he couldn't sneak any further, he made sure that she couldn't see him until he was very close. Right then, he jumped, landing on her back, forcing her into the water.

X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x-X

Mufasa gently smiled, but he couldn't hold his tears back. Ahadi, his father, was dying. Only a moon ago, he tried to calm down some wildebeest who were endangering everyone, by fighting in the waterhole. Splashing the valuable water up, spreading it out, almost causing water shortage for the other animals. While trying to stop them, Ahadi got hurt, one of the horns stabbed in his hind leg. For some reason, it started to infect, and Ahadi started to go worse. The wound was so painful for him; the pus was green, with some yellow and red parts. Not watery, but greasy pus was flowing out of his leg. It poisoned him for the inside.

Mufasa didn't want his father to die. Uru was laying next to her mate, in a very majestic position, fit for a queen. She cried. She left her pride for him, because she loved him. And he loved her. He made her his queen. Taka sat next to them. He wasn't crying; Thou he had a sad look, he appeared to be trying to hid it.

"My queen... my love... " Ahadi looked at her. He didn't have the strength to lift his head for long. "Don't be sad. .. " Uru gave him a brave smile, but she couldn't stop her tears. "Mufasa, Taka, my sons." His voice was a panting, gasping sound. Rough like his tongue was sandpaper. "Mufasa, you must be the next king..." Ahadi had to stop; he had to catch his breath first. "... Taka, stand by your brother. You are his rightpaw." Mufasa could hardly trust his voice, but he spoke: "Yes, father, I will. I will do my best to be a king like you and grandfather." The shaking tone could be heard in his voice. He was ready to be king, and helped his father with the Kingdom for several moons now. Taka seemed disappointed. Displeased. Angry. Different kinds of negative emotions where running of this face, while he watched his father die.

"Mufasa." Uru walked towards her son. He was sitting on top of the Pride Rock, watching over the grassy fields. Somewhere there, he and his brother Taka had laid the body of their father. The family tradition. Become one with the circle of life. His body was the grass now. He turned his head to look at his mother. "It's time to find a queen." Mufasa looked at his mother in surprise. "you are the queen." Uru shook her head to her son's statement. "Mufasa, my dear boy. I was the queen of the last king. YOU are in need of a queen. The kingdom is in need of a queen." Her voice was gentle, sweet and kind. She walked over to him, and sat down next to him. With majestic pride, she rose her head up, and viewed the setting sun, over the grassland. "You know you need too dear." She looked into his brown eyes. She could see the pain he had about the loss of his father. And Mufasa could see the pain she had accepted about the loss of her mate. And she accepted something more too. But before he could try and find out, she turned her head. "There is a small pride just North of here. Perhaps there is some queen fated for you there?" She gave her son a small smile, before leaving him to watch the rest of the setting sun, on top of pride rock.

X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x-X

Mufasa smiled to the beautiful lioness. She was VERY well aware of his attention. It had been almost impossible to deny the fact that they were hopelessly attracted to each other. Sarabi walked over to the rest of her pride. The new king, Mufasa, had come in search of a queen. Sarabi loved his looks imminently. He was well build, lots of muscle, and beautiful waving manes. Not even to mention his great potential to be a great king. He listened, and found the best solution without too much toughed, deciding quickly, without rushing things. And he was handsome. "Why are you teasing that lion so hard Sarabi?" One of her cousins asked her. "If he had been after me, I wouldn't make him run after me for a hole moon!" A different, darker caramel-coloured lioness joined in. "You'd go with any lion that liked you !" The pride laughed at the joke. The darker caramel-coloured lioness continued. "But that doesn't mean Abla isn't right. You are making him wait very long. And you obviously LIKE him!" Sarabi smiled at her dark caramel-coloured half-sister. "hmmmm I do like him Etana. But I want to see if he is truely worth it." Etana laughed and playfully tried to catch Sarabi's tail. "Well don't you he's been here long enough? He's waited for almost 2 moons, and he's the King." Sarabi gave her half-sister a punch on the nose, and the 2 played for a while. "Maybe you are right Etana." She watched the golden-coated lion with a naughty look.

X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x-X

Taka had been very busy. If his brother ever returned, he would notice that Taka was now King. And he had a queen. The stunning Zira; smart, beautiful, ambitious and cunning. Far better than any queen his brother would ever bring home. Bit by bit, he took Mufasa's power, and his Kingdom. Uru, his mother, saw this happen, but she couldn't bring up the courage to stand up to her son. Taka had always been the son she would like to see on the throne. And now, Mufasa was away. Away for so long. Taka kept saying he died somewhere. Uru felt ever so guilty. She didn't want one of her sons dead. She loved them. Both of them, equally. And now, could she truly tell her son he wasn't meant for the throne? After all, he was Ahadi's son too. Little did she know, that he had been planning this for so long...

Zira had been on the lookout. She knew there were 2 sons of the King. 2 Princes. 2 changes to become queen. And she would. She watched both the golden-brown one and the caramel-black one. Thou the golden-brown one had most power, -in terms of body strength- she quickly realized the caramel-black one was the one that had her interest. His dark aura of intelligence and ambition was what she liked. And her own dark aura was, what the caramel-black one liked. Taka and Zira kept meeting each other in secret. Planning. Plotting. To take over the throne. It was Zira that set up the wildebeests. It was her that made them fight in the water. But it was Taka's plan to murder his father. Taka's dark idea. And nobody knew.

Taka had seen Mufasa return form far. He, together with Zira awaited to lions and his 'queen'. Taka continued to watch Mufasa and the 2 lionesses, while saying: "O look Zira, my dear, My DEAREST brother couldn't find a soothing queen so he just brought two!" Taka and Zira laughed at the joke Taka had made, on top of Pride Rock. Mufasa watched up. There were 2 lions on top of Pride Rock. "Mufasa? Isn't only the King and Queen allowed up there?" Mufasa looked back to his newfound queen. "Yes... Only the King and Queen are allowed up there." Etana walked a little behind the new King and Queen. She didn't like the sight of that. She wondered what was going on.

Before the threesome could enter the Pride Rock , they were stopped by Taka. "Well well, my brother returns from the dead. And with what HONOR does he do that?" The look on his face made Mufasa take a step back. Strangely, this was the first time he didn't trust what his brother was up to. "Taka?" He asked. His brother was circling towards him like a predator who had a prey cornered. Not the most happy idea. Sarabi had heard about Taka, of course. The sickly, second born cub of King and Queen Ahadi and Uru. But from the moment she saw him, she didn't trust him. She focused all her attention to him. "My DEARST brother... You were away for so long... The hole Kingdom toughed you were dead." Mufasa's quick eyebrow raising betrayed that he was surprised by his brother's answer. Then again, anything his brother said would most likely surprise him; Taka was behaving so strange. "Enter, my DEARST brother." He bow, and stepped aside, to let Mufasa trough. Mufasa could smell there was something wrong. Etana and Sarabi could smell that too. As if something had been rotting in the Pride Rock. Taka had such a strange grin on his face, but Mufasa slowly began to walk. He kept half an eye open towards Taka, who was still bow next to the entrance. When Mufasa had passed Taka for about ¾ of this body, Taka attacked him, jumping on his back, biting in neck. Sarabi saw it happen, and charged in, but was intercepted by the surprise attack of Zira. Sarabi was thrown back, with her unprotected stomach ready to be torn open by Zira's quick claws. Etana didn't didn't let any of that happen. Zira only had Sarabi pinned down for a very short time, Etana jumped on Zira, tossing her back. Zira landed on her side, with an angry Etana over her, but with some quick scratches, Zira got up, only to be forced back by Sarabi and Etana. "Help me you fools!" Zira shouted back to Pride Rock lionesses. The fight hadn't gone unnoticed. Several lioness were looking at them. Uru was one of them.

X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x-X

Bubu grin changed into creepy laughter. His fangs were piercing through her skin, making her neck bleed. His claws were holding her shoulders down, almost making her drown. Eliza struggled to keep her head up, afraid to drawn. Bubu positioned his hind legs, just behind Eliza's hind legs. He planned on entering her, but her tail kept blocking him. The skin in her neck was almost ripped to shreds, but she kept trying to free herself. Her claws couldn't reach the male lion on top of her, her fangs only found water. With all of her breath, she roared towards her partner; _"PANJA!" _

The big, white lion, jumped from the river bench, into the river, knocking the mature lion of his mate. He didn't have words, he only had Roars and screams. Eliza managed to swim up, and crawled on the river bench. Her blood wasn't flowing so quickly from the wounds in her neck, and she watched her partner fight the dark lion. She tried to catch her breath again, to help her mate in cause he needed help. But Panja didn't need any help. His rage that his mate was almost raped, gave him so much strength. Bubu was in danger; he was bleeding from several wounds already. Panja was in way going to stop. His claw ripped open Bubu's eye, leaving a bloody mark all over his face. Bubu had no other choice then to retreat.

X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x-X

Mufasa threw his brother of his back. Taka didn't waste any time, and charged back towards him, claws stretched open, ready to kill. Taka's plan was to kill him before he realized what was going on, and that he believed that his brother would never have the guts to kill him. But he underestimated his brother. Being a true king, he made the trough decision. He would fight against his brother, and win. Mufasa made sure he didn't get hurt, thou he didn't want to hurt his brother. Etana and Sarabi however, didn't have the trouble on harming Zira. Sarabi roared and tried to bite in her trough, but Zira quickly evaded the bite, resulting in Sarabi biting in her ear, ripping a part of it.

"Taka. Why.. what are you doing?" Mufasa looked at his brother, confused. "Because I'm going to be King." Without any further explaination, Taka jumped towards his brother, and planned on killing him with one bite. But Mufasa was quicker; he turned, growled, and slashed his claw out, hitting Taka in his face. Uru and the other lioness were motionless. They simply couldn't move.

_Etana: Swahili for Strong; Big, rather bulky dark brown caramel-coloured with a creamy underbelly, lioness; Elder Half-sister to Sarabi. Abla: Swahili for Woman with a full body; Cousin to Sarabi; Caramel Lioness. _


End file.
